Nutty
Main Characters Dan Amy Areas Helsinki Diamond,MO Helsinki Hills Abandoned Mining Shaft Jefferson City Minor Characters(allies) Nelly Adversaries The Holts Helsinki Guards Men Plot Amy is pondering over the clue they got from the the Top of The Eifel Tower in Breaking Point. All it was was a peanut. Nothing else. Then she looks over at Dan,who is munching on a bag of Peanuts they had brought from a store. Then it clicked together in her. There had been thousands of ribbons in the box,of white and red. And they chest had had a elephant on it,scrawled deep into the wood.. It was a chest. With red and whtie ribbons. A peanut. It was telling her to go to the circus! And they were in the (square,she remembered seeing a sign that said{Nelly translated} "Pirate Cirus coming July 3rd. It wanted them to go to the pirate cirus on July the third,find the Elephant's Cage and there would be her clue. She told Dan. He Agrees,Nelly is gone to go to get pizza. Theres a knock on the door. Dan rushes to answer it. As soon as Dan turns the knob,the swings wide open. Its Nelly. She triple locks the door and begins grabbing all of there things quickly. Amy and Dan ask whats wrong. Nelly tells them she saw Jonah Wizard, All of the Holts and The Kabras about to face off down main. Amy and Dan then join her frenzy until everything is in there one measly suit case. amy tells her about the clue. She says thats fine. They will come back on the thrird of July. Right now its july first. The exit the hotel the back way. They here a hevy fist fight,gun shots and several swears. Dan breaks away from the group to see that its a free forall. Nelly tells them that she heard them all aruging. THats why Holts were fighting holts,Kabras Kabras and Johah was fightng them all with his own sect of 12 body guards. While they are watching the brawl,Johan sees them and he and his body guards disengage from combat and chase after them. They dark down the allies of Helsinki,until they are able to hich a ride on a cab. THe cab takes them out of town and drops thme off in the outskirts. They run into a abandoned mine shaft. Piling into a cart they embark on a high speed chase thoguh the dakr tunnels,untiminently ending with a dead end. Luckily,Nelly thouhs a shoe at the Holts Mining cart,some 20 feet away. On the narrow precareious ledge they were riding,they fall off. Then a bull dozer breaks the dead end. It must be building a new building! Here are the Highlights for the rest of the book. -They go to the Pirate Cirus. The nect clue is hidden in the Elephant cage in the form of a Peanut. -Amy knows That George Washing Carver did all kinds of things with Peanuts.Nelly uses her credit card to get them to Diamond,MO. -They visit where he was born. They find the clue in his bead room. It is a smalll piece of paper thats Says Scandinavia. Category:Books